


Practice Makes Perfect

by Retasudesu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retasudesu/pseuds/Retasudesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno turned to Jun to ask for an advice for his kissing scenes in his upcoming love comedy drama. Rather than giving him an advice, Jun decided to show him instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inaudible_d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaudible_d/gifts).



> Unbetaed, sorry for that!

“You want me to help you?”

Actually, no. Ohno didn’t want Jun to help him because God, it was so embarrassing to turn into someone younger to ask about kissing scene in a drama. It was even more embarrassing because 1) This was Ohno’s first love comedy drama 2) Jun was staring at him with a smirk on his face right now, and 3) He got a little tiny itty bitty crush on Jun, which actually wasn’t that tiny.

He fidgeted under Jun’s stare, and instead of answering, he thought of turning around and not bringing up the matter anymore. But Ohno has spent days worrying about his new role in a love comedy drama and he realized he got no experience of kissing on scene and he didn’t know how to do it without making himself look stupid; heck, he didn’t even know how his face looked like when he was kissing someone. He never really bothered with that, but he realized that if he was going to kiss someone and it was going to be filmed, he has to, at least, look decent in it.

And it’d be stupid not to turn to Jun for help.

Ohno had tried to watch instead of asking Jun directly; he borrowed all of Jun’s drama from Aiba and watched them in hope to learn the technique or something, but he gave up because rather than focusing on how Jun did it, he got all hot and bothered instead and he couldn’t stop imagining if he was the one that Jun pinned down like that, kissed fervently until he was gasping for air –

Well. In any case, Ohno finally thought it’d be safer to ask the person directly; Jun’d probably only give him some advices, and then they’d be done and it’d all end well.

Though, judging by the widening smirk on Jun’s face, Ohno was sure that he was being too naïve.

“Leader.” Jun said, bringing him back to the matter at hands. “You want me to help you on those kissing scenes?”

Ohno blinked, once, twice, and after weighing the options once again in his mind, he finally nodded. “I doubt that there’ll be any heavy kissing, since the genre is love comedy.” He mumbled. “But still, I don’t know how to do it in a good way like you did. I tried watching you –“

“Watching me?” Jun asked, amused.

“Your drama.” Ohno corrected himself, his cheeks reddening upon seeing a mischievous glint on Jun’s eyes. “I tried watching them, but I still don’t know how to do it without looking stupid –“

“And?”It could be just his imagination, but Jun’s eyes weren’t fixed on his eyes anymore, but it seemed like he was staring at his… _lips_?

“And I was hoping that you could give me an advice –“ His sentence was stopped short because suddenly Jun’s lips were on his. Ohno felt his heart thumped pleasantly at the softness of Jun’s lips, but before he could do anything else, Jun pulled away abruptly, leaving him in a quiet shock.

“That’s how you’re taking them by a surprise.” Jun said nonchalantly, like he didn’t just kiss Ohno out of the blue and making him flushed to the core. “You catch them in the middle of their sentences, right when their lips are opened, and then you leaned in swiftly for a kiss.” The younger man reached out, and Ohno nearly flinched when Jun touched his lips, thumb sweeping slowly across his lower lips back and forth without knowing the effect it left on Ohno. “Also, when you’re going to kiss them slowly like this…” Jun leaned forward until their nose bumped, and Ohno’s breath hitched. “Tilt your head to the side like this, make sure that you won’t block the lead actress’s face, unless you’re asked to.”

Ohno’s head spun; Jun was talking dangerously close to his lips, and Ohno could feel his warm breath, could feel the slightest touch of Jun’s lips against his as he spoke and made his body shivered in anticipation. “Jun –“

“And kiss them like this.”

Jun’s lips found his again for the second time today; it was a slow kiss at first, his lips moving against his gently before he start nibbling and sucking gently on his lower lips, in which Ohno was struggling to not let out any embarrassing noise that was scratching on the back of his throat when he did that. To be honest, he was confused; he wasn’t sure if he wanted this, no matter how tempting it was, because they were _supposed_ to learn about kissing scenes and not _practicing_ it, and in the back of his mind, Ohno was almost afraid that this was going to be a one-time only thing – he was afraid that Jun did this because he really just wanted to show Ohno how to did it without any other intention. With that kind of thought, it was rather hard for Ohno to react; his hands were staying limply on his sides, and he was sure as hell wasn’t kissing back.

This seemed to frustrate Jun out, because he let out a noise that sounded like a growl, and then he kissed more insistently; his hands reached up to bury itself on Ohno’s hair and tugging it slightly, tilting his head back to further deepened their kiss. His insistent kiss, along with the prodding of his tongue in between his lips was what made him weak; Ohno found himself grabbing the front of Jun’s shirt then as he finally, _finally¸_ kissed back. Jun smiled against the kiss, Ohno could feel it, but it only lasted for a while because then he started pushing him down though their lips were still connected with each other. He did, however, finally pulled away when Ohno’s back found the soft surface of the couch, and Ohno opened his eyes as Jun settled comfortably between his legs, his chest heaving as he stared at the younger man through blurry eyes. “Jun –“ He said breathlessly. “I don’t think – I don’t think the kissing scenes would go this far.”

“I’m not doing this for the sake of your acting skill.” Jun answered as he leaned in, his darkened eyes staring deeply at Ohno. “I’m doing this because I want to kiss you.”

This time, Jun didn’t even have to work on parting his lips; Ohno did it for him, because it’d be stupid to do any otherwise. Jun’s kisses were more demanding this time; his tongue was unapologetic as he found Ohno’s, but Ohno loved it anyway. He didn’t hold back anymore; not after Jun said that he kissed him because he wanted to. His heart fluttered warmly as the words seeped into him, even more when Jun’s hands reached out to hold his wrist in place, pinning him down just like one of the scenes in his drama as Ohno willingly yield to him, soft moans escaping his lips as Jun pulled away but not completely; rather he dragged his lips down against Ohno’s sensuously, leaving his body shaking with want. Jun continued his kisses; he kissed the corner of his lips, his jaw, before then he finally started kissing down his neck. This time he finally let Ohno’s hands go, and Ohno immediately circled his hands around Jun’s neck, burying his fingers on Jun’s thick hair as Jun’s gentle kisses on his neck suddenly turned more persistent.

He couldn’t take it; this sensation was too much, and Ohno, even though he was embarrassed, couldn’t help but throwing his head back and letting out a shaky moan. “Jun –“

“WHAT THE FUCK?!”

His eyes immediately snapped open, and as he turned his head towards the door, he could feel all the colors from his face drained to the floor.

Because staring back at him with horror were Sho and Nino – minus Aiba, since he looked like he was going to laugh.

“Guys –“ Ohno tried to explain, but he sounded really breathless and it embarrassed him furthermore, even more when Nino looked at him in disbelief. “This – ugh, we can explain –“

“You guys are disturbing us.” Jun grumbled from on top of him, and Ohno stared at him in shock with his mouth agape. “Just when we are really getting into it –“

“WHAT IF SOMEONE ELSE WALKED IN?!” Sho screamed in distress.

“No one else would walk in at such timing but you guys.”

“Matsujun, you –“

“Well, well, let’s just leave for now!” Aiba said as he ushered the two shocked guys back to where they came from with a very bright smile on his face. “We’ll leave you guys for now, but remember that we’re requested to be at the studio ten minutes from now – we’re here to inform you that!”

“And to prevent Oh-chan from getting molested even further!” Nino yelled as he glared at Jun, but before Jun could say anything to him, Aiba has managed to push everyone out from the room and then closed the door behind them, and after a lot of arguing going on from outside, slowly the noises went down and then it was silent.

Ohno was still at his position, lying on the sofa, but this time he covered his face with his hands because this was so awkward and he didn’t know what to do – how did his good intention to ask advice from Jun ended up like this was beyond his wildest imagination.

The kiss was so good though, and he got no regret.

He felt Jun shifting from on top of him as he pulled away completely; the loss of the warmth was pretty shocking, if he was to be honest, and Ohno finally peered up from behind his hands to see Jun tidying up his crumpled shirt. “Sorry.” Ohno mumbled shyly. “I caused that, didn’t I?”

“No worries.” Jun replied softly as he pulled the hem of his shirt down, trying to ease the crumple so it wouldn’t be too apparent. “If anything, I’m sorry for marking you.”

His hands immediately went to feel around his neck; Ohno could feel his face heated up again, even more when Jun was smirking down at him. The younger man started leaving though; he stood and moved towards the door, but before he walked out, he stopped and said, “You need to fix your expression though.”

Ohno felt himself deflate as he heard Jun saying that. “I…I looked stupid, didn’t I?”

“No. You look way too arousing and there’s no way I’ll let people across the nation see your expression like that.” Jun said firmly with a hint of possessiveness apparent on his voice. “We’ll work together to fix it again later.”

And then he left Ohno to drown in his own embarrassment all alone in the room. Ohno took a deep breath; once, twice, but it was no use. His heart was thumping loudly against his ribcage and his cheeks felt really warm, to the point that he was sure he could lie to people that he got fever and get away with it.

Only, he couldn’t stop smiling sheepishly.

After a while, he finally managed to collect himself and he made his way to the studio with a dreamy look on his face. The others were eyeing him warily when he entered, and Nino’s eyes bulged when he saw the marks on his neck, but Ohno couldn’t bring himself to care, not even when Sho started scolding him and Jun to be more careful next time. That word, if anything, made Ohno even happier – next time meant that there’d be a continuation between them, right? Next time meant that this wasn’t a one-time only thing, right?

And as if Jun could hear his question, after work, he came up to him with a wide smile on his face and asked, “Shall we continue our practice at my place?”

Without a doubt, Ohno answered. “Yes.”


End file.
